User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Secret Santa Messages
Hello everybody, I've come to bring up a special event that I would like to have be an annual tradition here on NF. The Secret Santa Messages! With the holidays coming up, whether you're Christian, Jewish, Jedi, Sith, Atheist, Agnostic, or believe in the Flying Spaghetti Monster (praise his noodles), the month of December is a great occasion for all people. And one of the largest shared reasons for that is simply because it is the final month of the year before we begin the next year, 2015, and it is customary for people to have such things as new year goals and shit like that; you know, where you promise to lose weight, but come January 3rd, and you eye that leftover ham from Christmas like it's wearing a bikini. So, I had a wonderful thought. Let us combine the customs of gift-giving from Christmas and the annual setting of goals for New Year's, and have a special project right here on NF. It'll be a nice way for the community to come together for the holidays and share some thoughts about each other. I've started this first on BFF, but I think it will also do some good here on NF; especially after all the bad blood that has happened on this site throughout 2014. This is the event. It will be upon everybody on NF to write up some special messages for all the users they want to; there is no obligation for how many people you wanna write about. These are messages about what we think of that user, their positive aspects, what you like about them, their negative aspects, what you dislike about them, and so on and so forth, but it will all be done anonymously. But the crucial thing here is to NOT just make a "Oh, uh... Blank is a cool dude." comment. Put some thought into it, make it original, put in the effort. Answer questions like, what stuff about you do I like? Do I dislike? What stuff about you do I believe you could change about yourself for the better? And stuff like that, just think about it. Please try to make it at least four or five well though-out sentences, but there is no expectations or minimum here, except for putting thought into your messages. Remember, these will be like giving gifts and advice to each other as friends and fellow writers, so don't shy away from this. I have taken the liberty of creating a Chatango account that will be for everybody to use. *'Username:' Nfsecretsanta *'Password:' Senjutsu I have also added my own Chatango account to the friend list. Here's what you'll do. At your leisure, log onto this account and send your messages to my account, but make sure to state for which user it is for, but remember not to let me know who you are. This is done anonymously for a reason. Sometime nearing Christmas, let's say December 22, I will make a blog presenting all the messages. Sounds fun, no? So whenever you guys are ready, you can start sending some messages to my account and I'll start saving them up for the blog on the twenty-second. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 22:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts